


Back in My Arms

by Lunarium



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fandom Stocking stuffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A knocking comes on her door one winter storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> For Elleth! May you have a wonderful 2016! :)

The knock on her door could have been mistaken for the howling winds of the winter storm, but Indis dared a peek outside and found herself staring at familiar rueful dark eyes. 

“Míriel!” Indis cried out, tiny puffs of cold smoke popping with each word before her mouth. “You have returned!” 

“At a bad time,” Míriel said bitterly. She was shivering greatly, her body unaccustomed to such conditions. 

Indis had known that Míriel left the Halls of Mandos, having been made fully alive, but she preferred to return to the service of Vairë. Still, she knew Míriel could at times be spotted leaving, testing out life once more, perhaps by counsel of the Valië. 

“Your body’s not used to the world outside,” Indis said. “If you tried to make more of an effort of _living_ , this wouldn’t hurt so much. But, oh, dear - I’ve missed you! Come in!” 

Míriel ignored her earlier chide. It wasn’t as though she could throw a retort back at her former wife; her teeth chattered too much, and her wobbling knees threatened to give out beneath her. Indis shook her head sympathetically. 

“Were you on the road for long?” 

Míriel nodded. “Many days, it seemed. Even with the ability to see beyond the Halls, I could not navigate in the dark.”

“Are you hungry?” 

“One of your kind townfolks gave me broth.”

“But you are still cold.” Indis smiled. “A bath, then!” 

Míriel shot her a look. “You are mad!” 

“It will help! Trust me!” Taking Míriel’s hand, she led her up the stairs and to the bathing chamber. Míriel sat, trying not to look at the water, and only relaxed when Indis’s efforts to heat the water finally paid off and the warmth filled the room. She was still loathe to part with her clothes until she tested the water herself, then finding it more desirable than the furs failing her, allowed Indis to remove them. 

“There! It will be all better now.” Indis’s whisper was close to her ear. Míriel closed her eyes as Indis’s fingers threaded through her hair, helping some of the hot water through her scalp. 

Indis took her time in bathing Míriel, taking a moment occasionally to make certain the bath was still hot. She washed her hair, marveling at how Míriel’s wet and washed silvery hair shone almost iridescent under the candlelight. She traced each spot she had cleaned, unable to resist. The scent of Míriel was the same as she had always known, from their days together in Cuiviénen, to here in Valinor before she wed the same man who would later wed Indis. She could almost rip off her own dress and join Míriel in her bath, but she resisted. Now wasn’t the time for passion if Míriel was still unused to the cold. And her wife was in such a moment of peace, humming contently each time Indis stroked an area or left a light kiss, and it was enough, enough to know that not even death could part them. 

When they were done, Indis kept Míriel in the bath until she returned with towels and a fresh new set of clothes. Then moving swiftly, she dried Míriel, then wrapped her in the warm nightclothes and blankets before any cold could touch her beloved’s skin. The gratitude shone on Míriel’s smile and eyes, and returning it with a nod, Indis led her next to her bedroom. 

Her bed was large enough for them both, and the covers were thick, swallowing Míriel up completely. Indis slipped underneath them after her, suddenly feeling so young as she sought for Míriel and gathered her into her arms.

“You have returned to me,” Indis said. “You are back in my arms.” 

“Out in the winter storm, there was no other place for me but home,” Míriel said.

They shared a smile, and kissed as tenderly as their first union under the ancient revered stars of Cuiviénen.


End file.
